grandlinefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Episode 017
Handlung kurz Der Kampf zwischen Ruffy und Kapitän Black geht weiter. Black will erneut den Todesbuckel einsetzen. Doch diesmal springt Ruffy auf den Buckel und klammert sich daran fest, so dass Black sich nicht mehr krümmen kann. Jacko hat inzwischen die Jungs besiegt und zwingt Kaya dazu, das Testament zu unterschreiben. Aber gerade als Kaya endlich unterschreiben will, tauchen Zorro und Lysop auf. Handlung lang Black greift mithilfe des Todesbuckel Ruffy von vorne an. Doch der kann ausweichen. Als Black den Todesbuckel ein drittes Mal einsetzt, sieht Ruffy seine Bewegungen, kann ihn fangen und umklammert ihn. Jacko ist dabei, Kaya zu töten. Die Dorfjungen schnappen sich die Schaufel und stossen sie dem Hypnotiseur zwischen die Beine. Doch Zorro schafft es nicht mehr. Da schneidet er ein Ästchen von einem Baum, so hat Lysop freie Sicht auf sein Ziel und trifft Jacko mit einer Bleikugel. Die Black Cat Piraten beginnen, Ruffy anzufeuern, denn sie hoffen, er bringt sie nicht um. Ruffy dehnt seinen Hals zu der Crew und ruft, sie dürfen ihn nicht anfeuern. Dann lässt er seinen Kopf zurückschnellen und erledigt Black mit der Gum-Gum-Glocke. Die Piratenbande ist erstaunt, dass Ruffy geschafft hat, was nicht mal die Marine konnte. Ruffy schleudert Black der Crew entgegen und befiehlt ihnen, zu verschwinden und nie mehr wieder zu kommen. Daraufhin ist er zu müde und lässt sich gegen Namis Schulter fallen, die gerade zu ihm kam. Nami fragt ihn, warum er so wütend wurde. Er erklärt, er hasst solche Verräter wie Black, die ihre eigenen Männer hintergehen und angreifen. Nami antwortet, dass war ein normaler fieser Pirat. Ruffy meint dazu nur, dass er hunger hat. Lysop bittet seine Crew und Kaya, nichts von den Ereignissen des Tages zu erzählen. Er kann sie davon überzeugen, dass es so am besten ist. Lysop und Zorro sind zu Nami und Ruffy an den Strand gegangen und dankt ihnen für ihre Hilfe. Er beginnt zu erzählen, dass er einen Entschluss gefasst hat. Später trifft er sich mit Paprika, Möhre und Zwiebel. Er erzählt ihnen, wie stolz er auf sie ist und dass er sich entschieden hat, selbst Pirat zu werden. Mit Tränen in den Augen erinnert er sich an die Zeit vor vier Jahren, als Lysops Piratenbande gegründet wurde. Dann löst er seine Crew auf. Im Restaurant schlagen sich die Helden den Bauch voll. Kaya kommt vorbei und dankt ihnen für ihre Hilfe. Ausserdem will sie ihnen etwas schenken. Lysop unterdessen hat all seine Habseligkeiten zusammengepackt und verlässt, nachdem die Tür wegen des riesigen Gepäcks kaputt gegangen ist, das Haus. Er verliert das Gleichgewicht und rollt den Weg hinunter. Ruffy, Nami und Zorro sind begeistert von Kayas Geschenk: eine Karavelle. Lämmchen erklärt Nami, wie das Schiff gesteuert werden muss, während Ruffy und Zorro das Schiff bestaunen. Plötzlich rollt Lysop den Hang hinunter, wird aber glücklicherweise von Zorro und Ruffy aufgehalten, bevor er in das Schiff kracht. Lysop verabschiedet sich von allen, doch Ruffy und seine Bande laden ihn in seine Bande ein. Und so segeln zu viert weiter. Als das Schiff schon weit fort ist, beginnt Lämmchen Kaya zu erzählen, warum er immer gelogen hat und auch Kaya geholfen hatte. Vor vielen Jahren, kurz nachdem sein Vater Pirat wurde, ist Lysops Mutter krank geworden. Lysop versuchte sie aufzumuntern, in dem er durch das ganze Dorf rennend "Die Piraten kommen" zu rufen. Sie starb trotzdem. Seit dem rennt er immer schreiend durchs Dorf. Die Dorfbewohner vermuten, dass er all diese Lügen nur erzählt, weil er es sich wünschte. Und Kaya half er, weil er genau wusste, wie es ist, seine Eltern zu verlieren. Ruffy stösst mit seinen Freunden auf das neue Schiff und das neue Crew-Mitglied an, Paprika, Möhre und Zwiebel führen das Werk von Lysop fort, indem sie durch das ganze Dorf rennend "Die Piraten kommen" rufen und Kaya entscheidet sich, Ärztin zu werden. Angewendete Attacken *Ruffy **Gum-Gum-Glocke (Gomu Gomu no Kane) - gegen Black *Lysop **Bleikugel (Hissatsu: Namari Boshi) - gegen Jacko Black **Todesbuckel (Shakushi) - gegen Ruffy und Black Cat Piraten Kämpfe *Ruffy gegen Black